


Secrets Hidden, Good Intentions

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Both Sides Now, Gen, Missing Scene, Mon El POV, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), a bit angsty, because obviously, saturngirl - Freeform, saturnvalor, supergirl 3x13, where Imra tells Mon El about her lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: "It’s time for me to tell you the truth about why we’re really here."The missing scene where Imra tells Mon El about the true mission.





	Secrets Hidden, Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an insanely busy two weeks, so sorry this fic is being posted later than I hoped. I was inspired by aprincessofdaxam on Tumblr to write this. I hope you enjoy anyway!

 

 

"It’s time for me to tell you the truth about why we’re really here."

Imra's eyes were full of secrets. It was a look he had never seen on her before, and something he never thought he would see. Imra was an honest person with a pure heart, but the woman standing in front of him... she was different. Her body language was screaming of her guilt, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for her in the moment. 

"Why we're really here?" he asked dumbly, the shock of being lied to making it hard for him to understand her words. 

She sighed, as if the truth weighed on her. But despite that, she spoke. "Do you remember our last fight with the Blight? The one where you got hurt?"

"Of course," Mon El responded. It was the fight that he had told Alex about while Kara was in her coma. They had finally found a way to beat the Blight, but it was too fast for the Legion. Mon El had ended up getting injured pretty badly, and once he healed, Brainy had figured out how to hide the information in their DNA.

She looked hesitant to say her next words. "While Brainy was figuring out how to store the information... he discovered something else."

She was stalling, he could tell. Whatever they had done, she didn't want to tell him. "Imra..." he started. 

"The Blight... it's here."

The words shocked Mon El, and before he could stutter out a response, she continued. "The Worldkiller Supergirl has yet to find, Pestilence... In the future, she evolves into the Blight. Brainy and I... we thought it'd be better to defeat her here, when she hasn't evolved yet."

Her logic wasn't wrong, he had to admit. If she was still Pestilence in this time, then she wasn't as powerful, and they could defeat her easier. 

"Well, you're not wrong," he stated. "But you both went behind my back about it?"

She sighed. "If we had told you that to defeat the Blight we had to come back here, to this time, would you have done it?"

He hesitated. The truth was, he wouldn't have wanted to come back to the 21st century, because he didn't want to be reminded of what he had lost. He was too attached to the people here, to his memories. But this wasn't his home anymore, it  _couldn't_  be. The future needed him. It didn't matter what he wanted.

"That wasn't your decision to make," he told her instead, and it took all of his willpower to not raise his voice. 

"I know. I'm sorry," she responded, and her voice was tinged with sadness. As if she was aware that she had severed a piece of his trust in her, and she wasn't sure if she could ever mend it. Mon El wasn't sure if it could be mended, either. 

"We intentionally hit the disruption to bring us to this time, and I'm sorry. But I want you to know," she continued, her voice a bit softer than before. "That I only did it because I thought it was the best way to save my home."

All of it was too much for Mon El. "I have to go," he told her, moving from his spot for the first time since she had started talking. 

"Mon El..." she started, but he cut her off.

"I have to go," he repeated, and he saw the way that her shoulders slouched as he walked away. 

Once he was out of the room with Imra, he could finally let out the breath he was holding. None of this had been a coincidence. Imra had planned all of this. Her  _and_  Brainy, his best friend.  They had both went behind his back, and brought him back to this time. They knew how hard this would be for him. They knew the emotional toll it would take on him, and they did it anyway. 

He couldn't be completely mad at her, though.  He definitely felt like garbage about her lie, that was for sure. But he knew that she had good intentions. Imra was a Legionnarie, and one of the qualities that made her such a good one was her dedication to the mission.  She believed it was the right thing to do, and maybe it was. She was willing to do whatever it took to save people, including putting their relationship in jeopardy.

Mon El didn't miss the way she had said  _my_  home, instead of  _our_  home, either. Imra had known it all along, and deep down, he knew it too. He had left a piece of his heart in this time all those years ago. And now that he was reconnected with it, reconnected with all that he lost, Mon El wasn't sure that he'd be able to give it all up again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I am also on tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
